He's Gone
by fightingfemmeboy
Summary: Gary's gone and left Pete all by himself. Jimmy wants to help but doesn't know what to do. When Pete has a meltdown, Jimmy decides he can't leave his friend by himself like Gary did. Pete decides he can't stay at Bullworth anymore. (Past!Petey/Gary, little self-harm) Don't know if I will continue past 1 chapter, it all depends on the responses.


'He's gone.'

Pete Kowalski laid in his bed with tear tracks on his face. He had been holed up in his dorm room for almost a week now, hugging Gary's pillow tight in his arms the whole time. He didn't move, other than the occasional wiping of his eyes and trips to the restroom. Other that that Pete didn't move. On days when he finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, he woke up minutes later screaming for Gary. Jimmy had come in a few times, always hoping his friend was getting better on his own with time. Jimmy didn't know how to comfort people well, but occasionally he would sit in when Pete woke up from a nightmare and hold his hands and whisper to him how it's all going to be okay, and that it was just a dream. Pete was scared, and sad, and angry, and so, so hurt that Gary could do this to him. How he could just leave Pete like this, all on his own, even with Jimmy it just wasn't the same.

'He's gone.'

Pete turned his face into the pillow and wailed, loud and broken. This happened to be one of the nights when Jimmy was out doing his own thing, so Pete knew he was going to be alone that night. He held tight onto Gary's pillow as if it was Gary right there with him, digging his nails into the pillowcase and pulling hard until he heard a sharp tear in the fabric. He screamed into the room and sat up, yanking harder on the pillow, tearing the sides, and ripping the seams and crying out for someone that wasn't coming back to him.

'He's gone.'

That night Pete Kowalski cried harder than he ever had before, and Pete had always been a very emotional person. He cried about how much he hurt, as he tore into more pillows and threw their stuffing out on the floor. He cried about how much he sacrificed for Gary, as he dug his nails into his palms. He cried about how much he hated Gary for making him love him, only to walk out of his life like it was nothing. Pete sat back on his knees and screamed as loud as he could before his voice broke and the lump in his throat became more evident and he sobbed into the remnants of Gary's pillow. He laid there crying until exhaustion overtook him, and he fell into a deep sleep and whispering Gary's name.

When he woke up, Jimmy was sitting on his bed, petting his hair and holding his hand. Pete's eyes were unfocused for a bit until he blinked away the blurriness. "J-Jimmy?" His voice came out quiet and scratchy. He didn't know how to feel waking up to this. He looked around at the room, lifeless eyes trailing the cleaned sheets and horribly sewn up pillows, and back up to Jimmy's red face. "What happened Pete?" Pete winced, Jimmy sounded broken. Jimmy sounded like he had been waiting for Pete to wake back up for a long time. He looked down at his and Jimmy's intertwined hands, the palms of his hands had many pink and green band-aids stuck on in messy patches. He looked back up to his red-headed friend's face and saw the tears that were threatening to fall, and faintly noticed how Jimmy squeezed his bandaged hands in his own shaky grip. "I don't know Jimmy. I don't know." Pete was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness and hurt, so he closed his eyes tight before he started crying, and went back to sleep.

'He's gone.'

* * *

AN: Okay so that's the first chapter of my story I guess. I'm just not that great at writing lol. But yeah, I don't know why I like making Petey all sad, he's my little baby child, why do I like to make him hurt ;-; I don't even know if I should consider even continuing this, but if I do, you'll get more backstory into everything and all that interesting junk that happens in stories. God I hate writing, I'm always so bad at it, and I'm not really good at making a plot that's interesting enough to keep going ._.


End file.
